Super Twilight
by xXchampXx
Summary: 6 different kids from 6 different worlds find out they aren't that different.What happens when a loving couple takes in 6 kids with "special" abilities?RXT
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_**Prologue **_

**Bella:**

Parents left her when she was just 7. Has the ability to create a force field and has telekinesis. (That includes reading minds in a very close range.)

**Edward:**

Parents don't understand him and sent him to the Cullen Program. Has the ability to read minds.

**Alice:**

Never knew her parents. Has the ability to see the future.

**Jasper: **

Parents sent him the Cullen Program to try and "fix" him. He has the ability to feel and manipulate emotions.

**Rosalie:**

Parents so rich, it makes her narcissist. She contains beauty that can distract men. (The only men who are unable to be blinded by this beauty are other "special" people and her father.)

**Emmett:**

Parents pay for any gym equipment just to keep him out of their way. Contains super strength.

**Carlisle and Esme Cullen:**

Married couple that takes in misunderstood children to train them.

Now let's see what happens when 6 very different worlds collide.

**AN: Please Review…………………………………………………………**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**_AN: I'm not going to get the last names right, just warning you guys._**

**Bella**

The bus jerked as I rode my way home to my aunts from school. Resting my head up against the window I could see that we weren't the most "well off", as most people would put it. But, to my view I was feed and that was all that mattered.

Finally the bus came to my stop and I was able to go to my little chunk of hell.

Jiggling my keys my aunt heard me and opened the door with a brandy already in her hand.

"Where were you?" she slurred.

"I was at school," I said softly moving around her.

"Why do you go there?" she asked taking a swig only to realize her bottle was empty, "You aren't ever going to get a well paid job. Why waste the time looking for one when you can go work at McDonalds?"

Rolling my eyes I walked into the kitchen to see a note addressed to me.

_Isabella Swan,_

_You have been accepted into the Cullen Program. We understand your "condition", but you don't have to worry anymore. Just have your guardian sign this by December 12, 2009 and you will be part of the program._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Carlisle and Esme Cullen_

"I want to go here," I called over my shoulder to my aunt.

"Whatever," was her reply from the liquor cabinet.

**Edward**

My music blast as I try and block out my parent and brother's thoughts. Trying, but not succeeding. The only thoughts my parents ever thought about me was that they were going to get advanced medical help for me. Like that could work. None of the parts of my brain in which in able me to read minds have been researched. And I am not going to be a guinea pig.

"Edward," my mother called.

Sighing I turned off my music and went down to the family room.

"Yes?" I asked when I finally get there.

"You are going to this," my father says bluntly waving a paper in front of me.

Snatching it I read it.

"So you are sending me away?" I asked astonished. In all my years I never thought they would just give up on me.

"Sweetie," my mom grabbed my hand. I hadn't realized she had walked over to me, "This program is to help you. It might finally fix you."

"Fix me! You think I need to be fix!?" I yelled.

"You are not going to speak at your mother that way," my dad snapped, "Your bags are already packed. You are leaving the first thing in the morning."

**Alice**

Hanging upside down from the bed I could see a blond boy. He looked really handsome, with a southern twang. Then I could see me and this mystery boy kissing.

"Alice," my roommate said, "Mr. Faz wants to see you."

Nodding I got up and walked to my foster father's office.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I got to his door.

Looking up he smiled, "This fine couple would like to adopt you. They can help with your little problem. Alice I would like you to meet the Cullens."

After the introduction they told me about their program and how they were taking in another 2 kids. The other 3 are still undecided.

**Jasper**

Standing in my father's office I had to stand in military position. Why you may ask? Well, because my father is a general in the marines and he thinks it could "fix" me.

"Whitlock," he also never called me by my name, "I'm sending you to this Cullen Program. I want you in all your power to get this thing to stop."

"Dad, it isn't just a think, it is who I am."

"Well who you are just isn't good enough."

Looking down I sighed. I guess it would be a good chance to get away from home.

"Yes Dad."

**Rosalie**

'Gee, I'm so beautiful. I just wish my parents wouldn't have me home schooled so that way everyone can see my beauty.'

Looking down I saw a confutation of my parents' signature.

'Eww, I'm going to have to hang out with poor people. '

Looking to my left I could see my nails on my left hand.

'God, I paint nails good.'

**Emmett**

5…4…3…2…1… I finally slowed down on the treadmill after my 2 hour run. I'm just glad my parents are rich and can by me any equipment I want. If not I would have them all broken.

After I took I shower I decided to go check the mail. Noticing a litter to me I opened it. After reading I decided that my parents wouldn't care if I forged their signature. It would only mean that I was out of their hair. Sure they would notice, but that will only be when they notice they don't have the normal 500 dollars a month out of their checking account.

**Esme **

After we got Alice home, all three of us waited for the rest of the kids.

"Carlisle," I said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?"

"Yes," he said kissing my head before falling to sleep.

**AN: Okay, you got to see how their lives were……………………………….so……………………………………………….REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
